One or more embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a blue phase liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
The blue phase of liquid crystal is one phase of liquid crystal between the cholesteric phase and the isotropy phase. The blue phase liquid crystal has the following advantages: (1) a relatively quick response speed (smaller than 1 ms), because of which field-sequential color control for color filters may be omitted; (2) image display directly based on the electric birefringence principle without an alignment layer and a rubbing treatment; (3) excellent isotropic property without application of an electric field; and (4) no light leakage in a dark state and excellent viewing angle property. Therefore, the blue phase liquid crystal display device will be a promising product for the next-generation display. Most of the current blue phase liquid crystal display devices are driven in a conventional IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode, in which only a horizontal electric field is generated above a thin film transistor substrate after applying a driven voltage and the liquid crystals exist in a dual-domain distribution, and thus, a relatively high driving voltage is needed to obtain a required strength of the horizontal electric field.